Next Stop,That Way
by Jet Long
Summary: His name is the Doctor. He can go anywhere in time and space in the multiverse. Where do you want to start?


**Next Stop, That Way**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Journey for Fruit in the Land of Giants**

Isle Langnar was scared but determined, very contradicting emotions but that was the situation she was in right now.

The abomination in front her eyes that was a parody of a human stared at her with its huge eyes that was wrong. Everything about it was wrong, from its 'disproportionate head, to its spindly arms, and its genderless crotch.

It could be considered a nightmare, if it sadly wasn't this world's reality.

A Titan that's what it is called. Something that stood over other's as it dominated humanity at the top of the food chain. Devouring people not for nourishment but just part of a basic instinct they all lived through.

It was about to descend upon her, to make her its food. She felt fear, she felt regret, she wished she saw her parents one more time.

But she strangely also felt resolve.

She was a proud member of the Survey Corps, and she would not bow to this Titan to or any other.

She could feel its putrid breath, she could see its hands about to grab her, she see could its jaw opening. But she would not succumb.

Closer.

She would not succumb.

It was about to grab her.

She would not succumb.

Going to eat her-a pinecone hit it in the eye.

Huh?

"Hey! Pipe down, I can't hear myself think! "

The Titan stopped its charge to turn towards the voice. Ilse looked too, and saw a man with dark brown skin and black ponytail braided hair paying attention to a tree beside him.

"Here I am trying to find a good fruit tree in the vicinity, and here you are making a lot of distracting noise. It's breaking my thought flow!" He yelled with a slight accent.

Ilse tried to process what was happening. This man was talking so casually as if there wasn't a monster with the capacity to kill him only about fifteen feet away.

"So far I've only found pinecones, and I don't want to eat pinecones. I mean I did that once, but it was more half I had I had a craving and half I was bored." He then turned towards them, with one hand behind his black and red hooded jacket covered back. "You wouldn't to know where I could find some fruit would ya?"

He turned back towards the tree while stroking his black goatee.

"I knew I should have gone to a town, but no I wanted to be cheap. Also because I have no money and-wait hold the phone."

He turned back.

"What are you?" He directed towards the Titan with more of an astonished stare then a frightened one. The Titan was heading towards him now, accessing him as prey.

This knocked Ilse out of her shock, she couldn't let this clueless man get eaten in place of her. No matter her fear she made an oath to protect humanity, and she would do that to her very last breath.

"No!" she yelled, getting the Titan's attention. "You want me!"

The Titan focused on her again…until a loud ringing sound got both of their attention. She saw the man's hand come from around his back holding a silver and blue tool in his hand shining a blue light.

"That's right look at the bright blue light Joe, I'm going to call you Joe by the way, you don't want the nice lady just focus on me." He said as he coaxed the Titan to keep his attention on him.

Ilse was about to say something again, to save this foolish man, but he just put a finger to his mouth to get her to be quiet. What was he doing didn't he know he was putting himself in danger?

"Now I don't know what you are. Maybe you're humanity with a screwed up evolution track, if so that is interesting and believe me I know interesting. Now Joe I like meeting new species, but I also like familiar species I can talk about easily like say birds."

He then held up his blue tipped tool.

"Like say the birds I have been calling here by playing multiple frequencies, since you've indulged me in my blabbering."

Then Ilse heard it, the screeching, the flapping of wings, she saw birds countless birds come towards them.

Ilse ducked her head as some came towards her, then she noticed that they were flying pass her. She looked up and noticed they were heading towards the Titan. Flying around it, a good number past it but still enough of them that the Titan couldn't see where it was going.

Something grabbed her hand, she was about to panic but then she noticed it was the foolish man grabbing her hand.

"I love how they let me talk, let's go!" He yelled as he dragged her running towards the direction he came. She was mostly able to keep up since they were both about the same height only a few inches taller than her.

They ran as fast as they could with Ilse taking back her hand as they ran. The man looked ahead seeming to know where he was going, but where? The nearest wall was far away and he didn't look like he was part of any of the Corps, even if he was it sounded like he was alone. Though now she had actual hope compared to having nothing before.

"Okay by my calculations we have about forty seconds!" There was roar from behind them in the distance. "Okay fine make it thirty, I was being optimistic! Of course maybe I should factor in how fast it can move, well hindsight is 20/20-Ah ha!"

His exclamation drew her attention to what was in front of her, and she saw…a blue box. There were words on it she didn't recognize with what looks like two doors and a lantern on top.

The man was reaching inside of his pocket and withdrew what looked like a key, but not of any shape she was familiar with.

Now she knew he must be insane, what did he expect to do hide inside of here and hope the monster on their heels wouldn't find them! Then she heard that dreaded roar that sounded even closer now.

Was she still going to die? What looked like hope now turned into despair. It wasn't fair she thought she had a chance of living but now-her thoughts were interrupted as the man's hand once again grabbed her arm pulling her inside the box, the doors closing behind her.

Inside she saw…

She saw…

She saw…

"It's…bigger on the inside." She whispered in a mix of disbelief and awe.

Inside she saw dark gold walls covered in glowing circular panels that encompass a room five times the size of what was outside, where golden arches stood tall. She slowly walked up a stairwell that led to a circular table that had clear blue cylinder tubes that reached to the roof.

"Yeah isn't it grand!" The man's hands were moving constantly everywhere pushing and pulling multiple devices. "Now I would love to explain, since it is an amazing explanation but I would like to leave before-"

He was interrupted by another loud roar.

"And Joe is POed, wonderful!" He yelled in frustration.

He pulled one final lever.

That is when the…sound went off. It sounded like a rumbling with the pitch growing then falling then growing again.

"What is that!?" Ilse asked in surprise.

"The most beautiful sound ever!" The man responded with a cheerful laugh.

The sound abruptly stopped and all was silent, but a low humming coming from the circular table. Even the roars from the Titan were gone.

"Okay we are safe." He said as he walked towards Ilse, who was still trying to process everything.

He came on of nowhere, warded off a Titan with birds, and this…this…place.

She could not even begin to put everything into words.

"Hey you alright, wait you're not alright stupid question." He now looked sheepish, as if afraid to offend her.

"What…what is this place. How did you with the…I don't." Isle tried to piece together her words.

"Deep breaths now, um I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Ilse Lagnar." She responded while looking at everything around the room and not him. "Who are you?"

"Not important actually it's better if you forgot about me, now to open the doors-"

"No!" She shouted knocked out of her stupor by that idea. "The Titan!"

"Don't worry we're safe, that big sound means we transported far away from Joe. Also Titan is a good name for that guy, very clever." She was too late anyway as he already opened the doors and looked outside. Then after a few seconds he closed them. He turned towards her with a look that looked like a misbehaving child that was found doing something bad.

"Okay you strike as a person that can stay calm when told something shocking, at least I hope so I don't want to sound judgmental when I barely know you. Good news we're away from the Titan, Bad news I was aiming for those cities I saw on the way but…see for yourself."

He walked outside with the doors open as Ilse followed tentatively still wary of attack. She looked outside…and saw something very unfamiliar.

"Bad news we are nowhere near any of your cities, planet, or universe." He said while standing next to her. "Also now it is important to know who I am, I'm the Doctor."

This day wasn't the end of Ilse Lagnar's life but the beginning of something new.

* * *

**This fic was made by the inspiration The Power of a Name by Big Steve (on and spacebattles, check it out its amazing) and many multiversity stories on spacebattles and . The Doctor in this story is an alternate universe one with a different regeneration cycle and a TARDIS that can travel through the multiverse. I hope I captured the voice of the Doctor even if it is an original incarnation. I just needed to write something since I can't think of anything for my other stories at the moment.**


End file.
